Cost of Living (episode)
Lwaxana Troi is on board the Enterprise to hold her wedding ceremony, and she also takes an interest in Worf's son Alexander, encouraging him to adopt her carefree ways. Summary The destroys an asteroid in danger of colliding with Tessen III, near Starbase 117. Meanwhile, Worf brings his son Alexander before Counselor Deanna Troi to resolve discipline issues. Troi decides there is little respect in their relationship, so she recommends they draft a "contract" outlining each other's responsibilities and chores. This way, they could stand on equal footing and both have say in what needs to be done. Although Worf is hesitant to allow Alexander to have equal footing, he agrees to it. Lwaxana Troi comes aboard to hold her wedding ceremony to a local nobleman named Campio on the Enterprise. Picard expresses to Riker his dissatisfaction with "that woman" using the Enterprise as her personal rec room, as a nitrium parasite begins to infest the ship. Lwaxana hears of her daughter's plan for Worf and Alexander, and she notes that contracts are usually made between two parties who do not trust one another, and that it would not be equal in any case because Alexander would have no way of policing Worf's commitments. This logic compels Alexander to begin to spend more time with Lwaxana. Lwaxana takes Alexander into the holodeck for entertainment, despite his prior obligations to his father and Deanna. She takes him on the Parallax colony program, a society of unusual, fun-loving souls, for a relaxing mud bath. Deanna and Worf confront Lwaxana, demanding that she stop undermining their efforts to instill Alexander with responsibility. Campio proves himself to be an ill fit for Lwaxana, demanding that she resolve business before she goes to the holodeck for fun, and that she address him with respect and reverence. Campio's assistant, a man named Erko, is appalled by her behavior. Lwaxana, caught at the hub of three completely different conversations all taking place in the same room at the same time, flees with Alexander to the holodeck the moment everyone's backs are turned. The parasite begins to infest the entire ship, eating systems away. La Forge, Data, and Picard devise a strategy to get rid of it - find an asteroid field rich in nitrium, and use the deflector dish to send a nitrium beam to lure the parasites to the field. Unfortunately, the parasite is eating away at the warp system, and the life support system begins to fail. It is now up to Data to fly the ship to the asteroid field, configure the deflector, and rid the ship of the problem. Lwaxana finally proceeds with the wedding. Campio, and especially Erko, are disturbed to find that as per the Betazoid custom she has arrived in the nude. She winks at Alexander, who remains respectful of her spirit. Erko covers Campio's eyes and they retreat. Lwaxana remains a bachelorette. Finally, Lwaxana, Alexander, Troi, and an irate Worf share a mud bath together. Memorable Quotes "Deanna, I love you but you do make everything sound like an epitaph." : - Lwaxana "My dear, don't they ever let you change those colorless outfits?" : - Lwaxana to Deanna "Of course he's unreasonable, he's a child!" : - Lwaxana Troi to Worf "I'm supposed to do everything right all the time. I don't know how." "To tell you the truth, little warrior, neither do I..." : - Alexander and Lwaxana "You know, making little boys reasonable only gives them pimples." : - Lwaxana Troi "Well who else are you gonna fight with if not your friends?" : - Lwaxana Troi "I exposed you to all sorts of mixed messages when you were that age, and you still turned out deadly dull." : - Lwaxana Troi to Deanna "And you are doing this to your own child, Mr. Woof?" "It is ''Worf, Madam." : - '''Lwaxana' and Worf "Life's true gift is the capacity to enjoy enjoyment." : - Lwaxana Troi "Nothing would please me more than to give away Mrs. Troi." : - Picard "Wedding gown? You mean you won't be naked at your own wedding!?" : - Deanna Troi "The higher, the fewer." : - Alexander "You're just supposed to ''sit here?" : - '''Worf' in the mud bath "Every one of us has a thousand different kinds of...of little people inside of us. And some of them want to get out and be wild, and some want to be sad or happy or inventive or...or even just go dancing. That's why we all have so many different urges at different times. And all those different little people inside of us...we must never be afraid to take them with us, wherever we go." : - Lwaxana Troi "I'm alone, Alex." : - Lwaxana, to Alexander "Isn't it wonderful how things worked out, Alexander? I wanted to teach you how to grasp the joys of living. And then you turned around and... taught me to not let go of them. How very mutual." : - Lwaxana Troi Background Information * Lwaxana's line of dialogue in which she tells Alexander, with noticeable sadness, that she is alone, likely had personal significance for Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, who lost her husband, Gene Roddenberry, only a year earlier. * Notably, the main plot of this episode focuses on two recurring characters instead of main characters. "It's Only a Paper Moon" from season 7 of DS9 would also do this. * Gates McFadden (Beverly Crusher) only appears in one scene and does not have any dialog in this episode. * Christopher Halsted later plays a Jem'Hadar in DS9's final episode, . * Carel Struycken appears as Mr. Homn for the last time. * First UK airdate: 3 May 1995 Awards * This episode won two Emmy Awards. Only four other episodes of Trek have won this many. It won for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Costume Design for a Series (Robert Blackman) and Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series. It was also nominated for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 60, *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.7, *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also Starring * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars * Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Tony Jay as Campio * Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn * David Oliver as Young Man * Albie Selznick as The Juggler * Patrick Cronin as Erko Co-Stars * Tracey D'Arcy as Young Woman * George Ede as Poet * Christopher Halsted as First Learner * Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars * Tonya Chianis as the fire sculptor * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * Holiday Freeman as first learner's companion * Larry Hankin as the wind dancer * Jennifer Richards as the painted dancer References apple; Betazoid; Betazoid wedding; Bussard collector; chrondite; Conference of Judges; contract; deflector; exanogen gas barrier; garment reprocessor; Holy Rings of Betazed; holodeck; hydrogen; Jefferies tube; jestral tea; juggler; K'Ehleyr; Koropian princess; Kostolain; Kostolain starship; kumquat; mandarin orange; Moselina system; mud bath; mud pool; nitrium; nitrium parasite; Parallax colony; particle beam; Pelloris field; Petrokian sausage; photon torpedo; poet; Protocol Master; pumpkin; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; Shiralea VI; Ten Forward; Tessen III; tractor beam; turbolift |next= }} de:Hochzeit mit Hindernissen es:Cost of Living fr:Cost of Living it:Il prezzo della vita (episodio) ja:TNG:ラクサナの結婚 nl:Cost of Living pl:Cost of Living Category:TNG episodes